Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a latent heat storage device employing a composite material, which includes a graphite foil sheet arranged in combination with a latent heat storage material having a low thermal conductivity, with intent to increase thermal conductivity in the direction of thickness and to increase efficiency of heat exchange.